Coiled tubing has been utilized for performing well treatment and/or well intervention operations including, but not limited to, hydraulic fracturing, matrix acidizing, milling, perforating, and coiled tubing drilling, among other examples. Coiled tubing apparatus may include surface pumping facilities, a reel of coiled tubing, a means for conveying the coiled tubing into and out of the wellbore (e.g., an injector head), and a surface control apparatus at the wellhead.
Coiled tubing is wound upon the reel for spooling and unspooling when performing an operation in the wellbore. The reel of coiled tubing is transported to the wellsite via a tractor-trailer and/or other transport vehicle. Cranes, forklifts, and/or other lifting devices, which are independent from the transport vehicle, are utilized to load and unload the reel of coiled tubing onto and from the transport vehicle. Thus, in addition to the reel of coiled tubing, the lifting devices are also transported to the wellsite. Moreover, when overhead cranes are utilized, the reel of coiled tubing is exposed to wind loads, increasing difficulty of the loading and/or unloading operations.